


The Other Side of Hate

by slagheapwhore



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagheapwhore/pseuds/slagheapwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hating Peeta Mellark became easy over the years for Katniss Everdeen. Who knew hating him would bring so much pleasure??</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of Hate

She didn't quite remember when she started hating Peeta Mellark. Maybe it was the time in second grade when he brought everyone in class peanut butter cookies. She couldn’t eat them though. It really wasn’t his fault that she was allergic, but seeing everyone enjoy them made her very upset. It made her even more upset when he refused to eat them himself.

 

“If Katniss can’t eat them, then I’m not gonna either,” he proclaimed loudly when he found out. She only scowled at him because he would eat them once he got home anyway.

 

Or it could have been during the school dance in 7th grade. Katniss wasn’t much of a dancer and she only went because Delly and Madge made her. When Peeta walked shyly up to the three of them and asked if any of them wanted to dance, but looked straight at her, she actually wanted to say yes. She was about to open her mouth when Delly jumped up and grabbed his hand. Her shoulders deflated, but he had at least looked back at her apologetically before Delly dragged him away.

 

Madge squeezed her hand in comfort. “You know he likes you, Katniss. He was just too shy to ask only you so he asked all of us.” Katniss stared at her, wide eyed at being caught disappointed and tried to play it off.

 

 “Whatever,” she said haughtily. “They can date for all I care.”

 

Madge had shook her head in a knowing manner. Katniss didn’t like Peeta Mellark. Not one bit. Two days after the dance Delly announced she and Peeta were a couple and were seen holding hands throughout the hallways. Yup. It was official. She did not like Peeta Mellark.

 

Peeta and Delly’s relationship lasted quite a long time. Well, as long as a relationship could last in junior high. A whole two months.

 

So, when Madge ran up to Katniss and asked if she heard the news of Delly and Peeta’s split, it came as a shock. “Apparently, he likes someone else and he’s liked her for some time now. Delly is heartbroken.” Madge had explained.

 

“Well, that’s just stupid. If he liked someone else why did he get with Delly in the first place?”

 

Madge glanced behind her and smiled. “Maybe he didn’t want to hurt her feelings?”

 

“Well maybe he's a selfish a-hole and just wanted to get his dick wet until he moved on to the girl he ‘supposedly’ likes," Katniss replied, her hands coming up to emphasize her statement.

 

“What does than even mean?” Madge asked frightfully and frowned when she noticed something behind Katniss.

 

“I don’t exactly know. But I overheard Gale saying that to Thom so it has to be something bad, right? All guys are the same. What makes you think Peeta Mellark is any different?”

 

Madge frowned at the conviction in Katniss’s voice. Katniss shrugged her shoulders as the bell rang and turned to walk into the classroom not noticing the dejected blonde boy tossing what looked like a box of chocolates in the trash on the way in after her.

 

She vowed that day that she would not think about Peeta Mellark.

 

She didn’t understand what “getting your dick wet” actually meant until later, but she was pretty sure it was a premonition because that’s exactly how Peeta Mellark turned out to be.

 

Peeta Mellark was the epitome of “getting your dick wet” in high school.  Being the star wrestler his freshman year apparently had the power to make girls legs fall open. That year alone she had seen him parading the halls with no less than 10 different girls. Unfortunately, her plan of not thinking of Peeta Mellark she had made to herself didn’t pan out. The fates decided that putting them in almost every class that year would be more beneficial. Especially for Peeta himself.

 

Even though she had made the plan not think about him, he had apparently made the exact opposite. Every time she looked up, he would be staring at her. Which earned a scowl in return. Even in the hallways. Didn’t matter which one of the ten girls he had on his arm. His gaze would be on hers, a smirk on his face as he passed her. For every smirk he sent, a scowl was sent back.

 

Sophmore year was even worse. That’s when comments started.

 

Fate was better to her that year, only putting them in 3 classes together. But their lockers were practically right next to each other. It started off innocently enough.

 

“Hey, Katniss. Looking forward to the start of the year.”

 

She had practically jumped a mile high when he spoke to her. His locker was just two down from hers, but he had spoken right next to her ear when he said it. She had looked at him with wide, questioning eyes, not really sure how to respond.

 

“Not particularly….?” She had answered suspiciously. She couldn’t deny how attractive he had become, not that he wasn’t attractive before, but… the boy was growing up well. Really well. No matter how attractive he was though, she refused to be like those other girls.

 

He smirked when she leaned away from him, trying to put distance between them. “See you around.”

 

He walked away with an air of confidence after that. She couldn’t help but scowl at his back, somehow knowing things were going to get worse.

 

The first month of school there weren’t too many comments. Only greetings here and there. She still answered most of them suspiciously and he still answered with that same air of confidence. There weren’t any girls that first month, which surprised her. But all that changed when she started spending more time with Gale, who was already a senior.

 

Peeta seemed surprised the first time Gale was with her at her locker. So surprised he didn’t say anything. He stalked away abruptly, without saying one word to her. The next day she was alone and was a surprised with what he had to say.

 

“Looking good, Everdeen.”

 

Before she even thought to respond he was gone. The following day, he was making out with some girl directly in front of her locker. 

 

 “A leopard never changes his spots,” she mumbled as she stood in front of the couple, arms crossed. “Ahem.”

 

Nothing. Annoyed, she sighed loudly. Peeta finally opened his eyes, but he didn’t stop his actions. He held up a finger, as if saying one moment, and continued making out. If looks could kill, he would have been six feet under. Soon enough , the warning bell rang. Katniss threw her hands up in the air, exasperated.

 

The sound of the bell caused the couple to finally stop kissing. “I’ll see you later,” he said to his companion, smacking her ass as she left for class. “Katniss. Was there something you needed?”

 

Katniss’s blood boiled. “You know damn well there is. Step aside. I need to get in my locker before I’m even more late to class,” she managed to say through the grinding of her teeth.

 

He looked behind him at her locker. “Is this your locker?” he said making a show of checking the number. “My apologies. Won’t happen again.”

 

She scowled again, which made the oh so familiar smirk he carried from last year, return to his face. “It better not!”

 

He tsks as he reached up to rub her arms. “Temper temper.”

 

She smacked his hands away and he held them up in front of him in surrender as he continued to smile.

 

“You know, if you ever need to release some of that tension. You know where to find me.” He smirked one last time as the late bell rang and finally turned away, heading to class.

 

That was when her dislike of Peeta Mellark turned into full on hate. It only got worse from there. Insults started soon after. Never really coming from him, but she couldn’t help the jibes sent his way most of the time. He just made her so frustrated.

 

On one particular winter day, just before Christmas vacation, he had managed to corner her at her locker. She had taken to calling him jockstrap once the wrestling season had started, a name he didn't seem to care for by the way his face hardened the first time she said it. She loved his reaction so much it was almost a term of endearment, in an odd sort of way.

 

She had just opened her locker when he appeared right behind her out of nowhere.

 

“Are you going to come watch me wrestle at the tournament tomorrow?”  He whispered in her ear. Her heart felt like it fell to the bottom of her stomach and she fought to calm her breathing.

 

“Dammit, Jockstrap! You almost gave me a heart attack.” She turned to face him and that was when she noticed he had placed both of his hands beside her head, effectively boxing her in.

 

He smiled widely at her. “I don’t wear a jockstrap, Katniss. I’m not a football player. And they don’t exactly come in my size.”

 

“What, extra small?” She shot back.

 

“Katniss! You wound me,” he said, one hand covering his heart. She’s about to escape when he put his hand back, trapping her again. “You know, if you want, I could take you to the boiler room and I can personally show you why I don’t fit in a jockstrap. You know you want to.”

 

Her breathing became eratic and sped up even more when his eyes darted down to her chest, eyeing the rise of fall of her breasts. He had brought his gaze back up to her and his eyes had darkened so much she could hardly see the bright blue that they usually were.

 

“What the fuck is going on?”

 

Peeta stepped away as Gale Hawthorne wedged himself between the two.  The smirk returned to Peeta’s face at the hardened look Gale was sending him. Gale may have been taller than Peeta, but there’s no doubt in Katniss’s mind that Peeta could take him. He wasn’t the champion wrestler in his division for nothing.

 

“I’m just having a chat with your girlfriend, Gale. No need to get your panties in a bunch.”

 

“I’m not his girlfriend.” Katniss said, an edge to her voice. Just because they hung out all the time didn’t mean they were dating.

 

Gale threw a look of contempt at her, while Peeta’s smirk turned into a wide smile. Gale turned back to Peeta. “Whatever man. Stop bothering her.”

 

“Am I bothering her? Katniss, am I bothering you?” Peeta asked in fake astonishment.

 

“Go away, Mellark.”

 

Peeta chuckled. “See you later, Katniss. Not Gale’s girlfriend.”

 

His laughter resounded through the hallway as he walked away, while Katniss was left holding Gale back.

 

“Damn it, Gale. Stop! He’s not worth it and I can handle it.”

 

“No, you’re being handled!” He exclaimed, pointing a finger at her face. “And did you have to say it like that?”

 

“Say what like what?”

 

 

“You know what?” he said, his finger pointed at her face again.

 

“Get your finger out of my face. You’re not my father, or my boyfriend. You don’t tell me what to do.” She said, angrily slamming her locker shut and heading to class, leaving Gale alone in the hallway.

 

Fortunately for her, Peeta moved away just after wrestling season ended and she never had to deal with him again. But before he left, she found a note from him wedged into the slot of her locker.

 

 

_Katniss,_

_I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanted to apologize to you. I wasn’t able to do it in person so I’m taking the coward’s way out and writing you this letter. We grew up together and I never said one word to you until the beginning of this year when fate put our lockers so close together. I regret not having the courage to tell you this in person, but… if you ever want to find out what would’ve happened in the boiler room, look me up. I’d be more than happy to show you._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Peeta Mellark_

_P.S. I know you want me. Don’t deny it._

 

That note found a home in the toilet.

 

Katniss found high school to be much easier to bear after he left. She did end up dating Gale, which had ended in disaster.

 

She never thought she’d ever see Peeta Mellark again and was happy to be free of him. High school was finally over and now she was headed to college.

 

Choosing to go to the local university was easiest and cheapest choice for her. Her family didn’t make a lot of money and Madge was going to the same school,  so she would at least have one friend. Deciding where to live wasn’t easy though. Luckily, Madge’s father rented an apartment close to campus for his daughter that had two bedrooms, and she wasn’t going to charge Katniss that much.  Living on her own for the first time was a wonderful experience and soon the partying started.

 

Madge desperately wanted to join a sorority, but Katniss was against it. No way was she going to be part of a sisterhood of sorts. She wasn’t good with other people. Madge finally talked her into at least going to a party so she could see what the experience was like.

 

Katniss finally relented as long as she could be bring her new friend Johanna, along. Madge didn’t really get along with Johanna, but as long as Katniss was going she didn’t mind. Unfortunately, Madge didn’t mention it was a costume party so when she got home the night of the party and saw her outfit, she outright refused to go. This is the predicament she finds herself in at the moment.

 

“You want me to wear THAT?!” she cries. “I’ll look like a hooker!”

 

A bright orange halter top, black mini skirt, diamond pattern knee high stockings and black stiletto pumps are sprawled across her bed.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic, brainless. I like it” Johanna says with an evil grin on her face.

 

“Of course you do, you always look like a hooker,” Katniss cries.

 

“I should probably take offense to that, but it’s kind of true,” Johanna says shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Come on, Katniss. Live a little,” Madge pleas with her. “If we make a good impression we could be noticeable pledges. There’s going to be so many hot guys there, too. Please.”

 

Katniss tries to drown out the sounds of Madges please and finally agrees when she can’t stand the jumping up and down number Madge starts doing. “Ugh, fine! But, do I really have to wear these stockings.”

 

“Everything!” Madge yells. “Now go and change.”

 

The party is in full swing when they arrive. The music is loud and there are plastic solo cups everywhere. All the men are dressed in tailored suits while the women are dressed similar to how Katniss is dressed. A big sign reading “Pimps and Hos” hangs from the ceiling. Figures.

 

The party is packed and Katniss is getting looks from many of the men as well as a fair bit of the women. She makes Madge promise not to leave her alone tonight. Just as soon as Madge makes the promise, she is nowhere to be found.

 

She’s about to panic when Johanna shoves a beer into her hand and commands her to chug. She does as she’s told and when she’s finished Johanna shoves another drink in her hand.

 

“Drink up. We need to catch up,” she yells in her ear.

 

“Where’s Madge?” Katniss yells over the music.

 

Johanna shakes her head, “Who cares?”

 

Katniss shakes her head at her new friend’s disregard but continues to drink her beer.

 

“Come on,” Johanna says pulling her more into the house. “Let’s go find something stronger.”

 

Two hours later, Katniss starts to wonder why she even questioned coming out tonight. Everyone she has met has been so nice and getting her drinks. She’s now in the middle of a drinking game. She’s not exactly sure what it’s called but it involves cards and a cup. Johanna and Madge are long gone, but she’s far from caring.

 

She’s not drunk, but her face is starting to feel funny, not to mention all those trips to the bathroom. In fact, she feels the need to go again.

 

“Guys! Pause. I gotta go to the little girl’s room,” she announces. A groan fills the table as she stands to get up. “I know. I know. But this beer is going through me like water.”

 

She stumbles a little on the way and she’s almost there when she runs into Madge.

 

“Katniss!! You’ll never guess who I ran into!”

 

“Not now, Madge,” she says, waving her away. “I’m on a mission.”

 

She may be drunker than she realizes because when she’s done doing her business and she looks in the mirror, she can’t help but think how fine she looks. Yup. She’s drunk.

 

Getting back to the table where the game is being played seems to be a bigger challenge. She can’t seem to remember where it is. She takes a right turn through a swinging door and finds herself in a brightly lit kitchen. Bottles of liquor are spread throughout the counter. Some are empty, most are not. 

 

_Man. I am so thirsty_ , she thinks as she grabs a cup that looks like it has water in it.

 

As she brings it to her mouth a voice stops her. “I wouldn’t drink that if I were you.”

 

She freezes and turns in the direction of where the voice came.

 

It’s him. An amused chuckle vibrates from his throat and a familiar smirk finds it’s way to his lips. “Holy shit.”

 

“Jockstrap?” She asks in surprise.

 

“Katniss Everdeen. Looking good,” Peeta says as he walks towards her, stumbling a little. His gaze starts at her feet and slowly moves up her body, taking in every inch. The way he’s looking at her causes a warm stirring low in her belly. “Looking… very good.”

 

“What the hell are you doing?” she says as he comes to a stop directly in front of her. His eyes are bit glazed as he takes in her facial features. She can tell he’s been drinking. He’s wearing a black pinstriped suit jacket, white button up and black trousers. 

 

_Damn he’s hot_ , she can’t help but think. She shakes her head to try and clear the thought, but starts to feel a little lightheaded. He’s even hotter than he was in high school.

 

His hair is combed back neatly and he wears an easy grin on his face that’s borderline sexy. She wonders if his eyes have always been that blue. And goddamn it, there's a twinkle in them. A twinkle. Although it could just be the alcohol that’s making them twinkle. The suit he's wearing fits him like glove. He was always broad, but now he's even more so. His facial features; more chiseled.

 

He smiles brightly at her. “You’re wearing my favorite color,” he says ignoring her. His finger traces the material, brushing the side of her breast slightly. “A little too bright for my taste but it suits you very well.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question,” She says, slapping his hand away and tries to take a step back, but realizes she’s backed up into the counter.

 

Peeta smiles devilishly, as he brings his hands to either side of her on the counter. “Now this looks familiar doesn’t it?”  Katniss shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. There’s no way she is going to show that he’s getting to her. Peeta finally takes a step back when she doesn’t take the bait.

 

“I’m on a wrestling scholarship. Started here in the fall,” he says.

 

“Wait a second, you go here?” she asks, surprise laced in her voice. “But… I go here. You can’t go here.”

 

He smiles wickedly as he brings a hand to cup her cheek. “I guess subconsciously you’re answering the note I left you.”

 

 The note! Katniss shoves him away as hard as she can as she remembers the note that he left her. “You stupid son of bitch,” she says, making him burst into laughter.

 

“Come on, Everdeen. You know you want me. It’s time you face reality,” he says with a knowing smirk on his face. Now she remembers why she hates him.

 

She is so angry she’s pretty sure she lost the buzz that she once had. Turning so that she has her back to him, she grabs the cup he warned her not to drink from and downs the whole thing in one shot, choking as the liquid burns her throat.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that, Katniss.”

 

“What the hell was that?” she says still sputtering.

 

“Everclear. You may want to wash it down with some water. You’re going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow,” he says setting a water bottle down in front of her. She didn’t even hear him move. The stuff must be strong because she can already feel the effects of the alcohol coursing through her body. She leans back and finds herself flush against his front. The heat of his body against hers feel so, so good.

 

Her hands reach behind her to find purchase on his hips. He tenses, but only a little, and then relaxes as she grips him firmly. Her thumbs caress the smooth material at the front of his pants. She can hear his breathing getting ragged and she feels a twitch where his front is in perfect alignment with her backside. She’s not exactly sure what she is doing but it feels too good to question.

 

“Uh. Katniss,” Peeta says, slurring a little. He’s definitely been drinking. “You should really drink that water and lie down.”

 

“Okay,” she says, stopping her ministrations on his hips as she reaches for the bottle in front of her. Suddenly feeling very tired, she leans forward to rest on the counter pushing her ass into his now semi-hard dick. He groans as she tries to steady herself, only to wiggle her ass even more against him.

 

He reaches in front of her, grabbing her around the waist, once again pulling her flush against him. “Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.”

 

“I’m not sleeping with you, Mellark,” she says, knowing she may be lying to herself because the feel of him against her right now definitely felt right.

 

He leads her through the door, straight into the loud, pounding music. Katniss automatically brings her hands up, trying to dance to the music. Peeta has a hard time trying to get her to follow him.

 

“Dance with me, Mellark.”

 

“Not now, Katniss. You need to rest.”

 

“KAT!!”

 

Peeta and Katniss turn to the table she had occupied before she got lost in the kitchen.

 

 “GUYS!!” Katniss yells back. “I got lost, but now I am found.”

 

She pulls out of Peeta’s grasp and heads to the table. Before she can reach it, Peeta is there pulling her back. “Sorry guys, but Katniss is done for the night.”

 

A unison of nos fill the air over the music, but Peeta manages to lead her to the front of the house.

 

“I hate you,” she slurs.

 

“I know, Katniss. I know.”

 

Getting through the throng of people proves to be rather challenging as Katniss can barely hold herself up, especially with the shoes she’s wearing. Finally, they exit the house. “Where are we going?”

 

“My apartment. It’s not too far from here,” he says, deciding just to carry her the rest of the way. When they reach his apartment, he sets her down as he opens the door slowly, making sure she’s not going to fall over. After opening the door, he leads her to his bedroom and sits her on his bed. Grabbing the bottle from her hands, he twists off the cap and hands it back to her. “Drink your water.”

 

Katniss does as she’s told. He takes a seat next to her as she drinks her water slowly. “You know, I’m not that drunk right?” She says, knowing she’s shitfaced.

 

 

 

He looks at her as she takes another sip of water. He smiles when she gives him a goofy drunken smile. “Sure you aren’t. And I didn’t down a couple shots of Everclear myself.”

 

“I’m not,” she says before downing the rest of the water bottle and then straddling his lap. She looks down at him as he tries to mask his surprise.

 

Peeta looks up at her with hooded eyes. “Maybe, you should rethink what you’re doing. We’re both drunk. You may regret this in the morning.”

 

She ignores him and continues. “You know. All that time in high school when you were trying to convince me that I wanted you, you never once said you wanted me.”

 

His hands come to rest on her hips as she brings herself closer to him. Not grinding against him, but settling herself to where his dick is starting to harden. She hasn’t even moved against him and she feels the excitement pulsing from him.

 

“Do you want me, Mellark?” she says with hooded eyes. She knows he does. It’s the reason he always messed with her in high school. She needs to understand why he’s never said it before.

 

He chuckles as she rolls her hips against him. Holding back a groan, he answers by pushes himself up against her. “What do you think, Katniss?”

 

He’s somewhat surprised when she roughly pushes him to lay down. “I know what I think, Mellark. And I can feel that you want me. I want you to say it. I want to hear how much you want me.”

 

His eyes darken as she rolls into him again. Her skirt bunches up her thighs and he can feel her wetness seeping through the thin material of her panties, drenching the front of his trousers. Katniss is caught off guard when he switches their positions and she is now resting underneath him.

 

“You know what? I’m drunk so fuck it. What exactly do you want to hear? That I’ve liked you since 2nd grade, when you couldn’t eat my cookies because you were allergic?” He presses himself against her, his cock brushing up against the hood of her clit through her underwear. “Or when I broke up with Delly only to hear you call me an asshole for following my heart? Do you know that you were the reason I broke with her? That I spent a whole month’s allowance to buy you a box of chocolates I ended up throwing away because you broke my poor little thirteen year old heart? I want you Katniss Everdeen. I’ve always wanted you. But god, do I hate you for it!”

 

Katniss moans loudly as he rolls against her again, pulling up the halter covering her breasts and roughly palming them. Watching his ministrations, she moans again as he rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. When she looks at his face, she locks eyes with him. The intensity of his gaze startles her. He leans down and crushes his mouth do to hers. The kiss is heated, full of need and anger. She’s never wanted someone so bad in her life. He pulls back only to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Pushing him away she reaches up to take the halter the rest of the way off. Instead of returning like she thinks he will, he reaches down to remove her skirt and panties. She moves to remove her stockings and shoes but he stops her.

 

 

“A little sure of yourself, aren’t you?” She says with a smirk. He smirks back at her before plunging two fingers inside her. She hisses at the sensation. He didn’t even test the waters. It's been a while, and it takes a moment for her to adjust to the intrusion.

 

“God you’re so tight,” he exclaims, curling his fingers inside her. Katniss bites her lip to keep from moaning too loud as he pulls his fingers out and rubs her clit, only to plunge right back in. He does this a few more times, each time spreading her moisture along her folds.

 

“Stop… teasing,” she grunts.

 

He smiles wickedly at her. “Oh, Katniss. You have no idea what teasing is.”

 

“You’re far too overdressed.” She shoots back.

 

He pulls his fingers from her and brings them to his mouth, licking them clean. Katniss follows his movements with her eyes as he starts to unbuckle his belt and unzips his pants. Her pussy aches to feel him inside her. His head is weeping and she can’t help but lean over and lick it clean.

 

“Fuck,” he cries. “Lay down and don’t move.”

 

Slowly, he takes hold of the length of his cock and rubs it between her folds. The sensation makes her knees fall open, and she can't help but whine loudly. The action only makes her want more. Suddenly, he pulls away and she whimpers at the loss of contact. Just as suddenly as he pulls away, he’s back, but this time he’s not rubbing. He slaps his dick down against the hood of her clit until she’s keening and crying out loud.

 

“Do you like that, Katniss?” he asks breathlessly. She nods her head. “Do you want to come?”

 

“Goddamn it, Mellark you know I do,” she’s getting close to her release but nowhere near where she needs to be. “Stop teasing.”

 

He grins widely as he pulls his jacket off and tosses it aside. “Admit it.”

 

“Admit what?” she whimpers as he slide his cock between her folds again.

 

“Admit that you want me. You made me admit it. Now it’s time for you return the favor.”

 

He pulls away again as he removes his shirt. “God, I hate you.”

 

“The feelings mutual,” he says as he slides back, this time hitting her clit with the head of his penis making her jump up to meet him.

 

“Ugh! I want you, Peeta. I want you so damn much.”

 

“Fuck,” he whispers as he pulls away to grab a condom from the drawer of his bedside table and removes the rest of his clothing. He slides it over the head and his penis, making sure to pinch the tip and doesn’t wait to see if she’s ready before sliding in to the hilt.

 

They groan in unison as he starts a steady pace. She meets him thrust for thrust. She desperately wants to pull him closer, but fears she’ll hurt him with the stilettos.  _Fuck it_ , she thinks as she pulls him closer with the heel of her shoe.

 

The pain makes him cry out, but she swears she feels him swell even more inside her. He leans back, grabbing the backs of her knees then pulling her legs straight up the air. She cries out as he pushes in deeper than before. He moves in and out torturously slow.

 

“Faster. Please,” she begs. He answers with even slower movement. He pulls out all the way and she’s about to moan in protest when he slams back into her, making her yell in pleasure.

 

Letting go of one leg, he brings his hand down to rub her clit as he fucks her into the bed. He’s close, but he needs her to come before he does. There’s no way he’s letting her go now. Soon enough, she’s screams his name as her orgasm overtakes her.

 

He covers her mouth with his and swallows her cries. She spasms underneath him and he trails his lips down her neck, sucking lightly. She can tell he’s close as his movements become erratic. He’s still sucking on her neck when he grunts deeply, his hips drive into her. Her walls milk his orgasm as he collapses on top of her. She rubs her hands up and down his arms as they try to steady their breathing.

 

She giggles as he starts sucking on her neck again. After a moment he stops and slowly kisses his way back to her lips in their first slow kiss of the night. Their tongues tangle lazily, and Katniss sighs contently. Peeta smiles against her lips, and she pulls back to take a good look at him. Post coital is a good look for him.

 

“Why are you smiling?” she asks, for the first time she doesn’t feel like she hates him.

 

He places a small kiss on her chest and smiles up at her. “You want me.”

 

Suddenly feeling very tired, she rolls her eyes. “Psh. You’re drunk.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to wollaston for her amazing beta work. This fic wouldn't have been half as decent without her.  
> Come join me on tumblr.
> 
> supersudzissecretlyamellark (personal)  
> slagheapwhore (writing blog)


End file.
